Fomor/Guide
Brief Overview Fomor is pretty much the Champion you'll see in every high leveled yard (the other is Korath, but that thing is event-exclusive). The reason why is because of one thing: Buff, which acts like Putty Rage, a deadly weapon. A Level 6 Fomor's Buff is as powerful as a 5mil Putty Rage, and that's ridiculous. Fomor is best to use when you attack with large groups of Monsters. Attacking Pros and Cons Pros *It has an ability to power up its allies with Putty Rage as powerful as 5mil Putty once it's Level 6. **Its A.I makes it follow its allies, so it could make its Buff effective. *Pretty much unstoppable once paired with D.A.V.E.s and Zafreetis. *Flying prowess, meaning it couldn't be attacked by Cannons, Lasers, Railguns, and QTs. Cons *Lowest stats among the Champions. *In order to be effective, Fomor must be sent with a large group of Monsters. Using it alone is like shooting yourself to the foot. *Rocket D.A.V.Es, Airburst Eye-ras, and Breath of Fire Korath kills Fomor very easily. *The Aerial Defense Tower is the bane of Fomor's existence. *Somewhat squirrely if there are two seperate groups of Monsters flung. Although you may see that there are more Cons than Pros, the Pros are too good, that the Cons are pretty much ignored. Never send this Champion alone. Using Fomor Fomor's stats at Level 6 may seem pathetic, and you may think its flying prowess is just an excuse for its pitiful stats, but there's one thing that makes Fomor truly special, this is the reason why everyone uses it, and this is its buff ability. Fomor is a great attacking champion. It is not the best in damage, but its buff is powerful. In the later levels of the game, you can send in a Fomor to buff your monsters instead of flinging 5M Putty Rage onto your monsters. Fomor has been compared to Drull to see who is better in attacking. Fomor is stronger than Drull when Fomor is with an army of monsters, while Drull is stronger when alone. Pairing up Fomor and Krallen may seem very overpowering, but like all things that seem too good to be true, they aren't true. If you send a group of monsters, then fling in a Fomor, they will get Fomor's buff. But if you send in a Krallen while they are buffed by Fomor, Krallen cannot buff any monster under the influence of Fomor's buff. This happens the other way around, too. However, there is a way around it. Send in half of your monsters and a Fomor. They should get buffed. Now, when your next fling spot is far enough from Fomor's buff range, send in your other half of monsters with a Krallen, and they should be buffed with Krallen's buff. Use Fomor with high damage monsters. These monsters are usually very fragile, and Fomor's buff can make them much more durable. Be wary of Aerial Defense Towers. If there is at least one Aerial Defense Tower standing, use tankier monsters, as Fomor may not last long with an Aerial Defense Tower around. If there's one thing that is much more threatening to Fomor than an Aerial Defense Tower, that one thing is a Level 4-6 Korath with Breath of Fire. Korath is something that will kill Fomor. Once Korath attacks Fomor with its Breath of Fire, it will only be a matter of seconds before Fomor goes kaput. And unlike the Aerial Defense Tower, which cannot defend itself against land Monsters, Korath, once it gets its Fists of Doom, will very easily, kill any mob of Monsters foolish enough to attack it. Talk about deadly. Defending Pros and Cons Pros *Again, its Buff allows defenders to last long in battle. *Flying Prowess means that most attackers cannot hit this Champion. Cons *Again, low stats mean that it will be killed by Breath of Fire Korath. *You will need Monster Bunkers or Krallen in order to make it effective. Fomor is not really good at defending. It's far better to use for attacking, as Monster Bunkers have pretty limited amounts of Monsters to defend. Using Fomor Fomor, when alone, definitely won't do well in defending. Its stats are just not suited for that purpose, and although it is flying, Fomor can still be hit by Teratorn, Rocket D.A.V.Es, and worst, Breath of Fire Korath. Even a Level 6 Fomor has much trouble when fighting a single Level 6 D.A.V.E with Level 3 Rockets. But Korath however, kills Fomor in a just a few SECONDS once Korath gets its Breath of Fire. Fomor's dps is simply too underwhelming for Monsters such as D.A.V.E and Korath. Needless to say, Fomor is not the best for solitary defending... However, once you manipulate your Monster Bunkers well and you have a Krallen, Fomor can be a great asset in defending. This is because this is where Fomor's buff kicks in. Your Bunker Monsters and your Krallen get that massive putty rage boost they need because of Fomor's buff, which is something that Fomor is very much desired for. Fomor will help a lot only when it gets its wings (Level 3 - Level 6). If your Fomor is still juvenille, you must feed the Champion quickly (by that, I mean feeding Fomor consecutively), so the Fomor would evolve just in time. A level 1-2 Fomor will die. In mere seconds. Conclusion Fomor is by far, the best Champion to use for attack groups. Free Putty Rage means your Monsters will last very long, as long as your Fomor is still alive. Nothing really hits it, however those who do does a pretty brutal damage to your Fomor. But other than that, Fomor is really good. Fomor is more support than attack, unlike other Champions. This makes it quite special. Category:Specific Guides